Mentiras verdaderas
by MiloLM
Summary: Ray sabe mentir y engañar a los demás, lo ha hecho desde hace tanto tiempo que se ha vuelto costumbre incluso, y casi no hay nadie que no caiga en su máscara. Excepto por dos personas a las que nunca llegaría a hacer creer cosas así; él mismo y, quizás, su madre.


**Título:** Mentiras verdaderas.

**Personajes:** Ray, Isabella, Emma, Norman.

**Pairings: **-

**Línea de tiempo:** No-AU. Arco de escape de Grace Field - Arco de los Siete Muros.

**Advertencias:** Disclaimer Yakusoku no Neverland/The Promised Neverland; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kaiu Shirai y Posuka Demizu. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Situaciones dramáticas y dolorosas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

**Clasificación:** K+

**Categoría:** Dolor/Consuelo, Familiar.

**Total de palabras: **2190

**Notas:** esto lleva atormentándome desde que vi esa escena en el manga :'^

_PD: No dormí un carajo, pero no me arrepiento._

* * *

**Summary: **Ray sabe mentir y engañar a los demás, lo ha hecho desde hace tanto tiempo que se ha vuelto costumbre incluso, y casi no hay nadie que no caiga en su máscara. Excepto por dos personas a las que nunca llegaría a hacer creer cosas así; él mismo y, quizás, su madre.

* * *

Ray ha empezado a mentir desde sus tiernos cuatro años.

Al menos, así lo recuerda. Lo ha tenido que hacer, porque era totalmente necesario si quería seguir manteniéndose con vida. Aunque sus mentiras no se trataban de palabras, puesto que toda la información que salía de sus labios eran puras verdades —quizás a veces a medias pero—, sino que se trataba más con sus expresiones.

Él sonreía cuando quería llorar. Se mostraba estoico cuando tenía miedo. Reía cuando necesitaba gritar de la más cruel desesperación. Se hundía a escondidas en dolor mientras se encargaba de vigilar bajo un árbol a sus inocentes hermanos. Sus ojos parecían declarar aburrimiento por el mundo, aunque en realidad buscaban con esperanza y angustia alguna grieta que lo sacara de ese trozo de infierno disfrazado de cielo.

Él ha mentido por tantos años que, al mostrar por primera vez su verdaderos sentimientos, no supo cómo expresarlos correctamente. Porque ahora existía la idea de una huida con toda su familia que sonaba lejana e imposible, y allí estaba Emma repitiéndola como un mantra hasta que se le quedara grabada en la cabeza. No quería eso, y había explotado por primera vez, no con ella, sino con Norman quien ciegamente la apoyaba.

Y no lo comprendía. No comprendía a ninguno de los dos. Ellos, que siempre mostraban sus verdaderos sentimientos así como así, sin temer a verse débiles o a punto de caer a un pozo de muerte. Y tampoco llegó a comprender el tipo de afecto tan sincero de su mejor amigo para con la niña de cabellos naranjas.

¿Amar? ¿Qué era eso? ¿Siquiera se podía sentir algo así en un mundo tan podrido como en el que estaban existiendo en ese momento?

No lo creía realmente posible. Su concepto de amor no era precisamente el más acertado, porque, después de todo, sólo se trataba de preservar la vida de aquellos que fueron más importantes que cualquier otro, ignorando todo lo demás, inclusive a sí mismo. Eso era lo único que comprendía, pero no era lo mismo que con Norman, quien con sus ojitos azules ilusionados veían la figura de Emma como si fuera una diosa a la que debía obedecer a cualquier costo, y al mismo tiempo, empatizaba con las emociones de la niña al no querer abandonar a los demás.

Algo como eso era completamente innecesario. Para Ray lo era así, tal cual, y rogaba que sus estúpidos amigos se diesen cuenta.

Jamás lo hicieron. Continuaron creyendo en sus conceptos, en sus verdades salidas desde el interior de su alma, de su corazón. Ray tuvo que seguir mintiendo al mismo tiempo, siempre contrario a ellos, porque era lo único que sabía hacer, y era lo único que los salvaría en una situación como esa.

Hasta que sus mentiras fueron totalmente descubiertas y se sintió asfixiado como nunca. El hecho de saberse sin máscaras frente a ella le impresionó, porque al final, no creía que otro ser humano fuese capaz de ver dentro suyo. Ni siquiera aquellos preciados compañeros que tenía de apoyo alguna vez pudieron ver más allá de su expresión cansada y las miradas pobremente alegres que lanzaba para evitar a todos, para evitar los lazos fuertes —y así no salir más herido de lo que ya estaba.

Fue doloroso el sacar todo a la fuerza por culpa de esa mujer a la que juró nunca tomar como su verdadera madre, y aquello empeoró luego de la caída de uno de sus pilares. Norman cayó al pozo del que ya nunca podría salir.

Ray también cayó. Sus mentiras también cayeron. Y se dio cuenta de que ya no había escapatoria.

Sentía que quería odiar a Isabella, pero ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para volver a ponerse de pie.

No volvió a usar una máscara, ya no le importaba. Ella había ganado, había logrado ver a través de su pantalla, a través del intento de escondite de sus propios pensamientos. Y eso era absurdo porque no podía ser que de la noche a la mañana simplemente hubiere averiguado todos sus planes de hace más de seis años. Lo que sólo podría significar que en realidad siempre supo la verdad, siempre se dio cuenta de que las expresiones que ponía eran nada más que lo de siempre, engaños gélidos, simples, de una costumbre cruel.

Era increíble. Tras todo ese tiempo sabiéndolo desde el principio, nunca había intentado nada en su contra, como si se hubiese divertido viéndolo crecer tan dolorosa y forzosamente, cargándose a sí mismo con sus tristezas y rincones amargos, donde desechaba las memorias de los otros niños que dejó ir al matadero sin advertirles de nada.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que eran algo iguales. Solamente que ella era imposible de descifrar.

Y ya no le interesaba el tratar de hacerlo, de todas maneras. Ya era muy tarde. Sólo quería sumirse en su nueva y amarga soledad, la que le susurraba una y otra vez sus malos actos y lo inútil de su existencia, la realidad de no haber podido salvar a una de las personas más preciadas que había tenido dentro una vida corta y llena de fingida alegría. Y se lamenta, patéticamente, en la oscuridad de alguna habitación desolada, en tanto observa una de las fotografías, de los momentos impresos donde estaba él y ella y— y la emoción momentánea, sin preocupaciones, sin miedo, como si no estuviesen destinados a una muerte prematura.

Ahora ya no le interesa salvar su intento de ser pecador. Ya no le importa tampoco el que ella sonría al verle así de demacrado. E ignora las insistencias de Emma, Don y Gilda, quienes tratan como sea el sacarle de esa cueva en la que se ha encerrado solo.

Y su engañoso disfraz no sirve, porque ya no existe. Los niños más jóvenes entonces pueden ver al verdadero joven desgarrado (hasta el núcleo, todo por completo, sin rastros de algo aún salvo) en lo que se ha convertido Ray.

Quiere llorar y reírse a veces, pero su cuerpo mismo no responde. Es _tan_ patético.

Y, aun así, no acepta totalmente su destino en el final. Él no va a dejar que los demonios esos se den un festín con su carne, no va a dejar que, luego de Norman, siguieran creyendo que pueden tenerlo todo en sus perfectas bandejas de plata. Así que su último recurso tiene que ver con su doloroso deceso en el infierno al que pertenece luego de cometer tantos pecados imperdonables.

Pero entonces Emma vuelve a aparecer y le deja en claro que Norman jamás querría ni dejaría que hiciera algo tan estúpido como incendiarse a sí mismo. Y, con la mejilla dolorida, no tiene de otra que seguirla sin saber qué más hacer; la idea y realidad de poder seguir viviendo se marcan en su corazón como si se tratara de metal fundido. Es la niña quien le ha obligado a tomar ese deseo como suyo y—

Y está bien. Esta vez tratará de no quedarse atrás, ni solo, ni sin esperanzas. Sus acciones van a basarse en probabilidades inciertas y mucha fe, junto con la creencia de que todo resultará bien porque— porque el mundo no es tan cruel si te lo propones, sino que tiene las leyes y esas leyes dejan vivir al que más posee aquella voluntad para salir adelante. Por lo que va a creer y ya no va a usar una máscara para ocultar lo que siente realmente, nunca más.

Pero sabe lo que eso conlleva, por eso.

Por eso no mira atrás al saltar sobre el inframundo y cruzar hacia la libertad. No puede mirar al muro, no debe mirar al muro.

Si lo hace, se quebrará. Porque ella está ahí, porque la conoce, y tiene cuenta que su destino será uno de un único sendero, sin escapes. Las cadenas que antes les pertenecían a ellos se enredarían entonces a ella y la arrastrarían al castigo por no cumplir su importante deber.

Isabella iba a morir, y sería por culpa suya.

Otra muerte más por culpa suya.

(_Y él entendía que, al igual que su querido amigo, no se merecía tal destino. Porque a final de cuentas solo era otra niña nacida dentro de esa tierra de seres monstruosos, que quería vivir y soñar y crecer, y deseaba algún día terminar su existencia de manera pacífica y no a la fuerza._

_Y aunque sus decisiones fuesen las peores y las más egoístas, sin ella, él no existiría. Y nada de lo que estaba viviendo sería posible. Su mentira a veces se convertía en una verdad por ese hecho, porque ella de verdad le amaba y deseaba que viviera los mejores años, aunque sólo se tratase de una ilusión._)

Así que se traga el nudo de la garganta, y sólo mira a Emma. No va a llorar, no puede hacerlo.

Y tampoco mirará atrás —ni logrará guardar por última vez la hermosa sonrisa que les regala su madre.

Los años, como es normal, pasan en menos de lo que se imaginaba. Las aventuras que vive en ese tiempo podrían asemejarse tanto a los libros que adora tanto y eso, afortunadamente o no, mengua el recuerdo de un árbol, un libro y una canción, acompañada de una persona que ya se ha quedado atrás para siempre. Su vida se constituye en sacar y servir a otros, en cuidarlos como si se trataran de una parte suya real, de resguardar y apoyar como un pajarito a sus polluelos. Y la comparación no es que le guste del todo, pero Yūgo siempre se lo repite en broma.

A veces odia eso, porque su culpa quiere regresar, y él no sabría cómo esconderlo de Emma, de Yūgo y de los demás chicos. Y sería un problema.

Así que se dedica a apartar ese pensamiento lo más que puede, se esmera en seguir adelante a pesar de todo, de las adversidades, del dolor, del miedo, y da un paso más hacia la libertad que todos ellos anhelan. Y cuando pareciera ir todo bien algo viene y hace caer los pilares más altos que quedaban, pero la recompensa no tarda en llegar y Ray y Emma descubren que Norman sigue vivo, y lloran como hace mucho no lo hacían.

La tormenta se desborda de pronto cuando la declaración de guerra se suelta de los labios del nuevo libertador, y la niña de sol no está de acuerdo. Él no está de lado de ninguno porque eso sería traicionero de su parte, pero dará su apoyo a quien más lo necesite y la afortunada es su amiga —porque el niño que alguna vez conoció y consideró como algo débil ahora era lo más fuerte que podría encontrarse en ese mundo hecho de pesadillas—. Así que toman camino otra vez hacia una aventura nueva que, admitiendo sinceramente, le pone algo ansioso y feliz.

Entonces ocurre lo inevitable y el dolor vuelve al ver de nuevo a Isabella, quien ante sus ojos no ha cambiado nada con el pasar del tiempo. Y él cree por un segundo en esa ilusión tan preciosa que incluso se deja abrazar por ella como nunca antes lo había hecho, y su corazón bombea tan fuerte que siente que se escapará de su pecho. Hay miedo y esperanza mezclándose en cada fibra de su cuerpo.

Y la escucha decir que está realmente feliz de volver a verle.

(_Lloraría, en serio lloraría de no ser porque—_).

Entonces se da cuenta del truco y el terror lo invade al notar la helada temperatura en ella, lo que hace empujarle con fuerza y apartarla como si se tratase de un muerto.

Lo que continúa luego de eso es una señal de la realidad.

Ella ya no vive.

(_¿por qué por qué por qué tenía que pasar todo eso? ¿por qué con él?_)

Y él no tiene tiempo para dejarse caer en esa mentira.

Así que corre lejos, lo más lejos que puede.

No va a girarse, al igual que la primera vez.

* * *

_¿fin?_


End file.
